


Never Too Late

by Scoobee



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Demonic Possession, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Sargeras - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobee/pseuds/Scoobee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar must save Khadgar after being taken by the corrupted Guardian Medivh. </p>
<p>Set before Khadgar tells Kirin Tor of Medivh's corruption. One shot. Implied Khadgar/Lothar relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I took a break from my other story, Something Special, to write this Khadgar/Lothar bit. Feel free to read Something Special too, as a new chapter should be coming soon. 
> 
> As always, happy reading!

************

       The tavern had begun to empty out and the only remaining patrons were those who were on the verge of having one too many drinks.  
Khadgar hadn't buried himself in ale tonight, but he sat in the quiet tavern next to Anduin.  
"Sorry to leave you, but I think it's best that I head to bed now," Khadgar said, patting Lothar on the back.  
"I'll see you in the morning, then? We'll be traveling to the Kirin Tor tomorrow, correct?" Lothar asked.  
"Yes. I would've gone and told them about Medivh tonight, but it was already quite late," the mage explained.  
"Okay then. See you soon," Lothar said, turning back to his ale. Khadgar didn't understand how he could drink so much and still handle himself so well. A mere sniff of the alcohol made him tipsy.   
       Khadgar made his way sleepily to his room above the bar at the Lion's Pride Inn. He opened his door, and lit a candle. Everything was normal. He went to take off his shoes when he remembered he hadn't closed his door.   
Turning to the entry, he ran into a slightly larger man's chest.  
      "Andu-," he began, wondering who it was that had invaded his room. His question was cut off by the larger man shoving him hard across the room, onto his bed. He knew not even a man of Lothar's strength could do that.  
      "Ah, boy, I know you would like it to have been your sweet Anduin, but no. No one to save you here," the man said darkly. The invader was wearing a hood, but Khadgar could see a sickly green glowing where his eyes would be.  
      "Medivh? What are you doing here?" Khadgar asked nervously. He had a feeling he knew.  
"I know you stole that book from my library, Khadgar. And I know you learned about who's been summoning the orcs into Azeroth. But we can't have that secret going out into the Kirin Tor, can we?" Medivh said, advancing on Khadgar, still laying on the bed. Khadgar fired an arcane blast at him, but it was easily deflected by the experienced Guardian.    "You're going to have to try a little harder than that," Medivh said, laughing mockingly. The Guardian was practically on top of him.  
     "LOTH-," Khadgar began to yell, before Medivh hoisted him up by his neck.   
"Your poor drunken friend has probably already left by now. Too bad he can't come rescue you," Medivh said, grinning.  
      But Anduin was still there. He heard Khadgar's voice, very briefly, but it was unmistakably his. He could sense something was wrong with the mage. Lothar quickly paid for his rounds and raced up the stairs, slowing down at the top to not be heard. He was right, something was wrong.   
      Khadgar's door was slightly ajar. He knew the mage would never leave his door open. He readied his sword and burst into the room, to find Khadgar struggling to breathe.   
"It appears I was wrong, Khadgar! Your little hero has made it! He still can't save you now," Medivh said.   
      He let go of Khadgar's throat and dropped him, but quickly turned and locked him in a tight grip across his chest. He unsheathed a wicked dagger and pressed it to the smaller mage's neck.  
     "I know you wouldn't want your 'friend' to be gutted like a fish, Anduin. Come any closer and I slit his throat," the Guardian said, smiling manically. Khadgar looked nervously at Anduin, trying to wriggle from Medivh's grasp.  
     "What do you want from him?" Lothar bellowed, unsure of what to do.  
"He knows my secret. I assume you know too, but I need him to help summon even more orcs. He could be so powerful, if he just tried the fel," Medivh said, tightening his grip on Khadgar.  
      "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some work to do. You know where to find us," Medivh said. Runestones quickly appeared in the ground, and before Anduin could make a grab for Khadgar, they were gone. He knew he had to act quickly. The fear in Khadgar's eyes was too great a burden to bear.

      Medivh and Khadgar instantly arrived at Karazhan. Medivh released his grip on the younger mage. Searching for the door, Khadgar scrambled away from the corrupted Guardian. He had just reached the handle when he was again lifted into the air. Medivh used the same spell he had used when Khadgar first came to seek help from the Guardian, when he found Khadgar snooping through his library. Khadgar was slammed against the wall, unable to squirm out of the magical hold.  
      "Not so fast, little mage. Like I said, I need you," Medivh said. He released the spell, but Khadgar remained stuck to the wall in a magical prison. Medivh began to make a summoning portal, presumably for the orcs.   
      "Why are you doing this?" Khadgar asked frantically.  
"You see, I can summon plenty of orcs with this new fel power. But it's not enough. You're going to have the fel course through your veins, and be as powerful as me. Together we will open a portal big enough for every orc to storm through into this ripe, unsuspecting world," Medivh answered.  
      Suddenly there was a slamming against the door.  
"Help! Somebody! Help!" Khadgar yelled, hoping for a savior.   
"Khadgar, I'm coming!" Lothar yelled from behind the door.  
     "It seems your friend has caught up to us rather quickly, sweet mage. Your transformation must start a little earlier than planned," Medivh said. Lothar began to slam the door again. Medivh grabbed Khadgar off the wall and used his magic to pull him over to the fel pool in the middle of the room.   
     "No, no! Medivh, listen to me! You can't do this! No!" Khadgar exclaimed.  
"Oh, but I can! Have fun with your new powers," Medivh answered.   
      Khadgar fell. Just as Lothar busted the door open, Khadgar was swallowed by the fel.  
"Khadgar! No!" Anduin yelled, charging towards the pool.  
"You are too eager, old friend," Medivh said. His magic threw Lothar into the bookshelves.        Dazed and enraged, Lothar rose, drawing his sword. Medivh had turned away, working on the summoning portal.   
     "Not today, demon!" Lothar yelled, running harder and faster at Medivh than he ever had before. Medivh couldn't even react before Lothar lodged his sword into the Guardian's heart.  
"What...have you...done," Medivh sputtered, green blood spilling from his chest. The corrupt mage fell, the portal disappearing with his life. Although he was dying, he smiled smugly up at Anduin.  
"You are too....late..," Medivh coughed out. He weakly held up a finger and pointed to the pool. Those words would be he last.  
      Anduin turned, knowing he would not like what he saw.  
Khadgar rose from the fel pool. His eyes shimmered the same sick green that Medivh's had.  
"I must carry out the master's will!" Khadgar exclaimed. He summoned a new portal.  
"Khadgar! Look at me!" Lothar yelled. The younger man didn't take his eyes off the portal.  
"Listen! You have to fight it! You're stronger than the fel!" Lothar yelled again, trying to get his attention.  
"Poor Lothar. He hears you loud and clear. But he was too weak to fight me off," a voice said from Khadgar's lips. It was demonic, and not his own.  
"He wants to stop so badly, Anduin. He's trapped in the great fel. He does not yet understand his power," the voice continued, "And he especially doesn't want to hurt you. But who is really in control?"  
      Khadgar turned towards Lothar, and lifted him up by his neck. Struggling to breathe, Lothar uttered what he thought would be some of his last words.  
"If you're really still in there....remember....what Alodi...said...from light....comes dark-," Lothar coughed out, before Khadgar tightened his grip on his throat.   
Just as he was about to black out, he saw Khadgar's face contort. Like he was thinking about something. The old Khadgar, always thinking.   
Lothar was released from his grasp, and hit the floor, gasping.   
      With one epic shout, Khadgar said, in his own voice, "And from darkness, LIGHT!"   
A giant burst of holy light purged the tower. Lothar turned away as to not be blinded.  
When he opened his eyes, the pool was blue again with mana. And Khadgar lay there, his body crumpled on the ground.   
Anduin got up as quickly as he could and ran to the young mage. He checked for a pulse.      There was a ever so soft fluttering in his neck. He was still alive, but barely.  
       "Khadgar, I'm here. I've got you," Lothar said, tears streaming silently down his face. The younger man suddenly gasped for air, as if he had been underwater. He sputtered and coughed as Lothar held him in his arms, never letting go.  
"Thank you," Khadgar said weakly.  
"I'll never let you down," Lothar replied.  
      They sat together for what seemed like forever, Lothar slowly rocking Khadgar, the mage welcoming the warm gesture.


End file.
